Wątek:Kyurone/@comment-25478964-20160210145619/@comment-25478964-20160210192532
Dziś opowiem ci moją historię spotkania z Tails Doll'em, wiem że większość z was wszystkich którzy to czytają nie uwierzą. Był to zwykły dzień jak każdy gdy wstałem z łóżka obudził mnie dziwny stukot dobiegający za ściany. wstałem aby zobaczyć co to było, ale nic tam nie było,gdy już byłem przy komputerze to pomyślałem że go uruchomię. komputer był dziwny długo się włączał... nagle gdy się włączył ekran był jak by przez coś zakłócany. na ekranie nie było żadnej ikonki prócz pliku nazwany FK.MP4D. jeśli nie wierzysz to znalazłem link do tej strony gdzie był ten plik. włączyłem ten plik ale nic nie pokazał. jak by był pusty ale gdy spojrzałem do głównego dysku "C" który ma 700 GB był zapełniony tylko jednym plikiem FK.MP4D. ... ... ... zamarłem wyłączyłem komputer i poszedłem do kolegi. ze względu na prawa nie powiem jego imienia i nazwiska. gdy wszedłem do pokoju kolegi to siedział w kącie skulony, zapytałem się co się stało. odpowiedział mi cichym głosem "Doll" czyli Lalka. spytałem jaka lalka? a on pokazując na łóżko powiedział tam! zajrzałem na łóżko na nim leżała lalka Tails'a z Sonic'a. ... ... ... zdziwiłem się z kąt on miał tą lalkę podniosłem ją a ona mnie ugryzła w palec. zacząłem wyrywać Tails'a z palca po paru mocniejszych pociągnięciach udało mi się go wyrwać i wyrzucić przez okno. gdy poszedłem do łazienki obmyć palca z krwi w lustrze zobaczyłem małe czerwone światełko. po chwili ono zniknęło, ale pojawił się pokój a w nim był zmasakrowany Tails patrzał w moją stronę. Nagle się darł moje uszy nie mogły znieść tego krzyku jedna sekunda była wiecznością. Na lustrze pod nim było napisane "Tails Abuse" Zęndlałem. ... ... ... Nagle obudziłem się w jakimś domu nie miałem pewności czy to był sen czy wizja. W tym domu było pełno krwi, Na ścianach na podłodze na meblach a tym bardziej na mnie. poszedłem na piętro dom wydawał mi się opuszczony,nagle usłyszałem głos Can You Feel The Sunshine? Krzyknąłem Nieee! You don't feel it? Niee! You must run away, it isn't? Nie!! I go zobaczyłem małą laleczkę Tails'a lewitującą z czerwonym światełkiem nad głową żucił we mnie nóż który pojawił się z nie wiadomo kąt trafił mnie w ramie. Wyskoczyłem przez okno... Uderzyłem o ziemie byłem jeszcze żywy, Tails Doll trafił mnie nożem prosto w mnie gdy leżałem bezbronnie na ziemi. Nagle obudziłem się w swoim domu. Jednak to był sen powiedziałem z ulgą, ale nad głową miałem czerwony szmaragd lewitował, złapałem go i próbowałem wyrwać ale się to nie udało gdyż, gdy go miałem w ręce to on mnie kopał prądem wstałem i poszedłem do lustra w lustrze zobaczyłem Tails Doll Powiedział. If You are thogh, help yourself! Jeśli Jesteś Twardy, Pomóż Samemu Sobie! If You Kill The Best Colleague leave you! Powiedziałem mam zabić swojego przyjaciela!? A on się śmiał a po chwili znikną. zamknąłem oczy gdy otworzyłem oczy miałem ręce pokryte żółtą sierścią pomyślałem jestem Tails Doll'em. Poszedłem do kolegi on wziął nóż i wbił go we mnie, Poczółem jak go wbija. Wyjąłem nóż ze swojego ciała i rzuciłem prosto w jego stronę. ... ... ... Mój przyjaciel leżał w kałuży krwi. Nie pozostało mi nic innego niż wbić nóż we własne serce. ... ... ... Obudziłem się w szpitalu mimo tego że wbiłem nóż w serce to przeżyłem, ale mój kolega niestety nie. Tak się kończy moja historia ale Tils Doll ze mną nie skończył tak samo jak ja z nim. Być morze o tym nie wiesz ale cię obserwuje i pewnego dnia za atakuje lepiej bądź na baczności bo nigdy nie wiesz co się stanie. Jeśli jesteś odważny pobierz ten plik: FK.MP4D I czekaj... Tak wyglądała ta pasta. Czy ktoś ją podobno usunął?